


Voltron: Emotions

by simplething04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: hope you like it, it's not much, my little sister said I should post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplething04/pseuds/simplething04
Summary: This is just something small I wrote. there are no pairings. As the tags say, my little sister said I should post it. Anyway I hope you enjoy itin orderShiroLanceKeithCoranAlluraPidgeHunk





	Voltron: Emotions

He feels most at home with his love in his arms, snuggled on the couch, and watching ‘The Wizard of Oz’.

He feels most at home surrounded by his large family, with his stomach full of good food, and a heart overflowing with love.

He feels most at home with his dog, his suitcase, crappy music, and beat up pickup truck.

He feels most at home with his tools, niece, and happy memories.

She feels most at home in her uncles' arms, with her mice hiding on her shoulders hidden by her hair, and soft soulful music in the background.

She feels most at home with her brother, her laptop, and her late nights.

He feels most at home in the kitchen, with his love by his side, food cooking on the stove or in the oven, and his ears filled with the sounds of laughter.

He feels most alive saving peoples lives, with sirens blaring, adrenaline pumping, and hopefully, one more person saved.

He feels most alive swimming with the sharks, watching the fish swim past him, and gliding through the water.

He feels most alive at every new place he sees, with new people, new food, and new places to explore.

He feels most alive when fixing cars, and running through flower fields after his beloved niece, and when they laugh at funny memories.

She feels most alive when she is chased by her uncle through flower fields, every time she wakes up to a new exciting day and creates something new.

She feels most alive zooming through the streets on her motorcycle late at night, every time she finds the answers to her questions, and when dancing with her headphones on.

He feels most alive every time he and his love exchange ‘I love yous’, everytime the test comes up positive, and every time he is called daddy by his precious treasures.

 

In the end, they are all human, and all feel the same range of emotions, and these only scratch the surface of them.


End file.
